Known prior art printers typically incorporate a supply of print media and employ a print media feed mechanism to transport the print media past the printhead(s) to effect printing onto the print media. It is essential during a printing operation to synchronise the speed of the print media with the printing rate of the printhead(s) to ensure a faithful reproduction of the image being printed. Heretofore, the synchronisation of the print media with the printhead(s) has been relatively simple to accomplish because the print media feed mechanism, including the supply of print media, forms an integral part of the printer or copier. The speed of the print media is therefore known and fixed, as is the speed at which the printhead(s) and print controller operate, with synchronisation between these features being accomplished using simple mechanical features such as gears, stepper motors and the like.
Such features however, in particular the need to have a supply of print media accommodated within the printers, have made these printers larger and heavier than they otherwise need be. Even in more compact printers and copiers employing a monolithic page-width drop-on-demand printhead arrangement, where the printhead is fixed, there is still a need to have a supply of print media and a print media drive mechanism integral to the printer to ensure proper synchronisation between ink ejection and print media transport. These requirements thus limit the minimum printer size possible.
Conventional photocopiers are a bulky, non-portable component. Modern personal computers can perform the basic functions of a bulky photocopier if a computer has a scanner and a printer communicating therewith. Photocopiers suffer the same problems noted above. That is, they must store a supply of print media and provide the necessary media transfer componentry to guide the media past the printing mechanism as copying occurs.